


Five times Akaashi Keiji talks more than usual, and five times Ennoshita Chikara talks a lot less

by Ennosexual (Peskychloe)



Series: Sandwiched [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But no major character death, Cats, Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talking During Sex, There is a funeral, death of original character, trigger warning: funeral, trigger warning: homophobia, trigger warning: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Ennosexual
Summary: A selection of past, present and future occasions, presented in non-chronological order. I really don't recommend it as standalone - it ties up all loose ends from other fics in this series, and has many call backs to other things which have happened.This was basically a challenge to myself, as well as an excuse to write some more in this AU, with some of the other characters/relationships. It's a bit of a feelings rollercoaster as well, I'll put warnings in the notes sections.





	1. Ennoshita - On a bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set five years before 'Cut the Mustard'

Everyone who meets Ennoshita for the first time thinks he's either tired, shy, or, worse still, grumpy. He's rarely any of these things, but people are quick to judge on appearance, and his naturally drooping eyes and straight mouth often leads to him being told to brighten up. Even strangers tell him, 'Cheer up, it might never happen,' so often he no longer even acknowledges it with an eye roll.

The North of England is worse for this than anywhere he's ever lived. People in Yorkshire actually talk to each other on public transport, and since moving up from Milton Keynes, Ennoshita has had to become accustomed to strangers talking to him on the bus to university. He had the choice to live closer to the campus, but he worked out he could save money living further out where rents were much lower, and then getting himself a bus pass.

As the elderly woman tries to chat to him, even though he has headphones on, he's beginning to think he was wrong to believe the savings were worth this hassle. He pointedly pushes in the earpiece, and looks out of the window.

It's not that Ennoshita is rude; his friends know that once he warms up to someone, he's friendly, and he's hardly ever miserable. Noya, Tanaka and himself are often found gathered around the quiz machine at the student union, giggling at their wrong answers, getting louder the more they drink.

What it really comes down to is that Ennoshita is frugal, in more ways than with money. If there's no point to talking, he just doesn't do it, and small talk is something he cannot usually see a reason for. He has a few close friends, he doesn't really _need_ any more, but he's not averse to meeting new people if they share his interests or can enhance his life in some way. Random old women on the bus don't really fulfil either need.

Not realising her conversation is unwanted, the old woman has asked him a question; she's looking at him obviously waiting for an answer. Ennoshita pulls out the earpiece, and says, 'Sorry?'

'I asked if you could tell me which stop we're at.' She's still smiling, apparently not hearing the irritation in his voice.

He looks at the route printed along the wall of the bus right opposite where she's sitting, and tries to work out where they are. All he really knows of this route is where he gets on near his tiny flat, and where he gets off to go to lectures. Giving up, he instead motions towards the map, but her eyes don't follow his hands, and stay focused on his face.

It's only then that Ennoshita finally looks at her properly, and notices behind the glasses lenses that her eyes are clouded over, and despite her looking at his face, he thinks she probably can't see very much detail. He feels the guilt rising in his stomach, he's ashamed of ignoring this woman just because he didn't need her. She was only asking for a little help.

'Oh, I'm not sure. I think we're almost at the gyratory. Where do you need to go?'

'I need to get off near the Town Hall.'

'Ok, I'll tell you when we get there.'

'Thank you. I've got an appointment at the hospital, that's the closest stop, I think. Usually my daughter drives me to them, but she's busy today.'

'How old is your daughter?'

And then she tells him about her daughter, and how she's busy today taking her Grandson to an appointment of his own. He listens to her all the way to the Town Hall, dropping in an occasional noise to show he's listening since he's not sure if she can see him nodding. She tells him about her glaucoma, and he makes sure the noises are sympathetic.

He still listens as he takes her arm, and guides her off the bus when they arrive at the Town Hall, even though it's well before the stop he needs. He lies and tells her it's also his stop, coincidentally. He guides her to the hospital, right to the front door where smokers are gathered, mostly in dressing gowns, some dragging a drip stand behind them.

He wishes her luck, and walks off to his lecture, and ends up thinking about her for the rest of the day.

 


	2. Akaashi - at a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set five years before 'Cut the Mustard'

'What's this?' Kageyama is frowning as he picks up the bottle on the kitchen counter.

'Rhubarb vodka. It was on special offer.'

'I wonder why that was?' he tuts, and puts it back with the other bottles.

'It'll be fine mixed with other things. We can make a big punchbowl.'

'Keiji! Have you seen this crap Matt brought with him?'

Akaashi walks out of the bathroom, shirtless and wearing loose sweat pants. He's towelling his hair dry, and as Matt comes over to kiss him on the cheek, he winces so slightly no one notices. 'Have you been in the bargain bin again?'

'I'm a student, I can't afford regular priced stuff that doesn't taste like random fruit.' He unscrews the cap, and takes a swig straight from the bottle, before Akaashi swipes it from his hands.

'Don't do that!' He uses his towel to wipe around the bottle neck, before replacing the cap. 'I hate when you do that.'

Matt furrows his brow at Akaashi, pulling him towards him with his hands on his narrow hips so he can whisper, not quietly enough, into his ear. 'You don't seem to mind me putting stuff in my mouth.'

'Shut up!' Akaashi shouts, at the same time as Kageyama shouts, 'Get a room!'

Matt just throws his head back and laughs. 'You two are such fucking prudes.'

Akaashi tuts, and goes to his bedroom, shutting the door before Matt can follow him inside. He leans back on the door, sighing. He'd looked forward to moving away from home; even if it's only an hour's drive, it's far enough to feel like he's not hampered by his parents any more, close enough to go home regularly to use their washing machine.

He never had a proper boyfriend at school, just kissed a few girls, decided he wasn't into it, kissed a couple of boys, decided he was. So the most exciting thing about leaving home was getting to meet more people and explore that side of his life a bit more. There was plenty of time to knuckle down to studies next year, first year is for experimenting.

But then Matt turned up at a party in his halls of residence, and somehow they started dating. It was easy, he only lived on the next floor down; like his parents, close enough for contact, far enough away to not get too serious. He supposed he was mainly taking advantage of the freedom to have someone in his room without being yelled at to keep the door open.

However, Matt, putting it mildly, is a massive bellend, and he isn't really sure how to end things with him. It isn't that he cares about hurting his feelings; he just can't decide exactly why he doesn't like him very much. He's tall and good looking, with a good body, and he's funny, at least most of the time. They see each other a lot, but they don't go out much, because they don't really have anything in common. Except for sex; and the sex is mind blowing.

He realises with shame that this might be the reason he doesn't break up with him. Just thinking about him makes his cock twitch in anticipation.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and turns around to open the door. Matt is still standing the other side, waiting for him as usual. He always gives in, and that bellend knows it.

'Come on then,' he says, moving aside. Matt is already taking off his jeans.

–

'You know what? This rhubarb stuff is ok.'

The party is winding down; at its height, there were at least thirty people piled into their small flat, but now only a core few remain. Kageyama has commandeered the remaining three bottles of decent beer, and looks miserable to be sitting with Matt as he swigs from the rhubarb vodka bottle. Then again Kageyama always looks miserable, so for all anyone knows, he could be having the time of his life.

Akaashi has taken up his usual party position, spread-eagled on the couch, long limbs hooked over whoever else dares to share the furniture. He's already made his usual bowl of popcorn, which happens every time they invite people over, and is balancing it on Aki's back as he lays across his lap, lazily picking out kernels and throwing them at Kenji. Although Matt and Kageyama can't hear anything over the music, Akaashi's mouth hasn't stopped moving for about twenty minutes.

'Look at the state of him.' Kageyama motions with his chin towards Akaashi, who's now waving his arms as he talks. The console controller is in his hand and it's obvious he's doing the other thing he does every time he drinks; flipping through his nineties music playlist on YouTube, his mood veering between getting emotional about Kurt Cobain's death, and shouting along to 'Just a Friend'.

'The rest of th'album is so. Fucking. Good. S'not just this one, s'all good,' Akaashi slurs, audible in a rare quiet break as 'Groove is in the Heart' starts up. 'No one 'members th' other stuff. No one! Sooooo underrated. Fuck it, let's put the whole thing on.'

'I like it when he's like this though,' Matt says, with a fond smile.

Kageyama says something so quietly, Matt can't hear it, and has to ask him to say it again. There's an awkward pause, during which Kageyama looks straight at Matt as if deciding whether to bother repeating himself.

'I don't,' he finally says, just as quietly, but much more darkly.

'Why not? He's funny.'

Kageyama tuts again.

'What's your problem, Tobio?'

'Do you really want to know? Cause I'll tell you.'

'Yeah, I want to know how come you think you know my boyfriend better than me.' His voice raises as his hackles do.

'Because _you_ don't live with him. _You_ don't get to see the aftermath. Sure you stay over, sometimes, and then you see him in the morning. He's all sleepy and hungover and cute, and you spoil him with a cup of tea in bed. But then you leave, and he fucking hates himself. He can't remember a lot of what he did or said, and anything he does remember, he's mortified by. If you knew him a bit better, if you knew _your_ _boyfriend_ properly, you'd know how he hates to lose control. But you don't, and you're the reason he drinks so much in the first place. Cause you're boring him, but he doesn't know how to tell you, cause he's too fucking nice. So that's my problem, _Matthew_ , and I can't bear to see it any more.'

He finishes his tirade by draining his beer bottle completely, slamming it on the table to create the full-stop.

Matt has never heard so many words all strung together from Kageyama, and has never been so simultaneously struck furious and speechless all at the same time.

He turns to Akaashi, and he's obviously heard every word; he paused the video when he heard Matt ask Kageyama what his problem was, and wanted to know himself. Kageyama has been acting weird for the last few weeks, but as his taciturn demeanour doesn't invite questions easily, he was pleased to see a possible opening to learn something about his flatmate. Instead he's only heard the things he hasn't been able to realise about himself.

The truth laid out so plainly feels like a slap in the face. Akaashi can't bring himself to look at Aki or Kenji as he jumps up from the couch, and stumbles into his bedroom, face hot. His legs are wobbly, even though he sobered up completely during the time Kageyama was speaking, the facts washing over him like a cold shower.

There's a quiet knock on the door. He shouts for them to go away, but then hears Kageyama's voice on the other side.

'Let me in.'

Akaashi thinks to himself that the door isn't locked, there isn't even a lock in the first place, and the absurdity of it makes him laugh out loud alone in his room. Kageyama realises for himself, way too long for someone who lives in an identical lock-less room across the hallway, and he opens the door.

'Keiji, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. It's all true. Just a shame Matt heard it from you and not me. But that's not your fault.' He walks over to the bed and sits down on it. There's a bit of popcorn stuck on his cardigan, so he picks it off and drops it on the carpet.

'He left, by the way.'

'Really? That's a shame.'

'No it isn't. He's a dumbass.' Kageyama says it in such a straight forward fashion, as if it's just fact, that Akaashi can't help but huff a laugh through his nose.

'Yeah, he is. But he's really hot.'

'Maybe. But who just leaves like that? After being told all that?'

Akaashi can't help but agree, saying, 'A dumbass.'

Kageyama makes his way over to the bed as well, and carefully sits down on the very corner.

'You were right about everything though, Tobio.'

'I know. I mean, I might not be very bright, but I'm pretty observant.' He passes over one of the beers he brought in with him, which Akaashi hadn't even noticed until now.

'I'd better not. I think I've had enough.'

'Probably.' He puts them both on the floor, and his hands go straight into his lap, one on top of the other.

'Am I really that bad? The morning after?' He feels a sting; he desperately wants to know how annoying he's been, while hoping he hasn't actually been annoying at all.

'Only since you met him. You never used to get this hammered.' He picks up his beer and takes a drink, steeling himself to continue. 'Plus, all he's interested in is sex, isn't it? He doesn't really care about you enough to reassure you. He just thinks it's funny.'

Akaashi can't hold back tears any more. He's shaky, emotional, and probably not as sobered up as he thought he was. Kageyama awkwardly moves closer, and puts his arm around him stiffly, and Akaashi collapses against his chest sobbing. Kageyama's other arm robotically pats his back a couple of times.

'I'm not good at this. I want to be. It just doesn't come easy.'

'I know. It's ok.'

'I want to be better though. I'd... I want to be reassuring.' He places his lips against Akaashi's hair. 'I care.'

'This is fine, Tobio. This is fine just how it is.'

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly ashamed to tell you that drunk Akaashi is based on what my husband has told me about my own drunken mood.


	3. Akaashi – meeting Ennoshita's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set three years after 'Cut the Mustard'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an angsty chapter, with some homophobic language from some (original) characters. Consider this a trigger warning for that, as well as the fact they're at a funeral. No graphic discussion of death. There's also Ennoshita having a PTSD triggered anxiety attack.

'Auntie Kimi, have you seen Keiji anywhere?'

His Aunt looks more tired than he's ever seen her, and Ennoshita regrets even having to ask her the question. But unfortunately his boyfriend missing during any family gathering is troubling, but one that his parents are also attending is frankly terrifying.

'No, Chikara, sorry.'

'I have to go look for him. Can we catch up later though? I still want you to meet him properly.'

'Are you staying in the area?' Ennoshita nods. 'Why not come over for lunch tomorrow? Katie will still be here, you can meet the kids.'

'That would be great, yeah. Thanks. I'll try the kitchen.'

Ennoshita thinks back to where he last saw him before he went to the bathroom. Since leaving the crematorium, he'd been steering Akaashi away from his parents at every opportunity, engaging in conversations with any random cousin, family friend, or neighbours he could lay a hand on. If he never caught the eye of either his mother or father, he would never have to speak to them.

He spots Katie herself over by the bureau; he hasn't seen her in about six years, she was at University herself when he last visited. The long red hair he remembers from childhood is now cropped close to her head, a small quiff sticking up at the front, and it's at odds somehow with her black shift dress. They were always close, despite the five year age gap, and he feels a tug on his heart.

After surreptitiously looking left and right for his parents, he wanders over.

'Hey Katie.'

'Chikara.' She turns away from the person she's talking to, with an apologetic smile, and clasps her arms around him. 'I'm so glad you could come.'

'I wouldn't have missed it. Is Paul here?'

'He's at his Mum's with the boys.' She picks a piece of thread from his lapel, and brushes it down. Her eyes are ringed with pink, and he absent-mindedly moves a hand to rub her arm.

'Ah, of course. Auntie says they'll be around tomorrow. We're coming over for lunch. I want you all to meet Keiji.'

'Mum pointed him out earlier. How long is it now?'

'Three years in November.'

'Wow. I can't believe we hadn't met him yet. Or that you snagged him. He's gorgeous.'

'Yeah, he is. Sorry we haven't visited. I wanted to come when the twins were born, but with the restaurant...'

'Chikara, it's ok.'

'I'm just... I'm pissed off with myself for not coming until now.'

Katie interrupts. 'Stop. We understand. Dad understood.' The past tense in her sentence sticks in her throat, he can hear it. He's annoyed with himself, but she can sense it, and distracts him by asking, 'Where is he now?'

'I don't know, I'm trying to find him. I'd better go look.' She senses even more discomfort, but this time she pulls his chin around so he's facing her.

'We'll catch up more tomorrow, ok? I have some things Dad wanted me to give you.' She pecks him on the lips, asks him twice again if he's ok until he eventually answers, before he walks off to the kitchen.

The familiar smell of ginger hits him, and it's the first time he's wanted to cry since his Uncle died. The times they've spent making sashimi at this table, the pungent smell of vinegar and wasabi, the sound of the knife chopping through the Japanese words his Uncle spoke. His own parents spoke English exclusively, but as his Dad's brother had married Kimi, who's also Japanese, their house sang with unfamiliar vowels, always comforting even though he couldn't decipher their meaning.

It's while he's turning a jar of nishiki in his hand, reading the kanji his Uncle wrote on the side, that he sees them through the window. His parents are standing in the garden.

His Father looks the same, a short, meek looking man with the same black hair as Ennoshita, although it's receding too far for him to have the same sweeping fringe. His Mother has grown out her hair, and it's tied in a bun on the crown of her head. She's at least six inches taller than her husband, and it's really only her height that Ennoshita has inherited from her. He didn't want anything else.

The way they're standing is peculiar, as they're looking in the same direction, and then once he sees her open her mouth, he realises it's because they're both listening to someone talking to them.

With trepidation, he opens the back door, and now he can finally see Akaashi.

His hand is raised, pointing towards them, and his eyebrows are slanting to meet over his nose. He's never seen this expression on his face, but he could have predicted that if he ever did, it would be directed at his parents.

Even though he's angry, his voice isn't raised at all. He moves close enough through the hedge so he can just hear him, and he manages to catch the end of a sentence.

'... idea how hard it was for him to come here...'

'He shouldn't have come then! And to bring _you_ along, of all people. It's disrespectful. This is a funeral, my husband is in mourning for his brother. We shouldn't have to put up with this!'

'There's only one person who shouldn't have to put up with this, and that's Chikara. He hasn't been able to come and visit cause of you hovering around like vultures.'

'Don't you talk to us like that!' Her voice is much louder, even more than usual, and Ennoshita flinches, from muscle memory as much as anything else.

'You threw him out at sixteen, and _his_ brother,' He now jabs a finger at Ennoshita's Father, 'Took him in. Without him, you'd have seen him on the streets rather than with someone like me. That's the truth of it.'

'All he had to do was agree to the wedding, and we wouldn't have kicked him out.'

'And live a lie?'

'You're saying it like he didn't have a choice. He could have just chosen to get married!'

'But he's gay! You'd rather he was unhappy with a woman?'

'Better than with a dirty queer like you.'

Akaashi barked out a laugh. 'You are ridiculous. I promised myself I wouldn't cause a scene today. Chikara was terrified of coming here, you know. Nearly didn't pay his respects to someone important to him, because of you two. I thought he was exaggerating. I thought to myself, Who would behave like that at a funeral, he's worrying about nothing. He said you'd do this once you saw me. We talked about me not coming with him, as if I wouldn't come and support the man I love, all because of you two. Twisted, vicious, bigots.' Each of the last three words are punctuated by a furious point towards them.

His Mother had no answer to that. She looked at her husband, urging him to stand up to Akaashi, but he stayed quiet, a sour look on his face.

'What? You've got nothing to say? Cause you know I'm right. The worst thing is, you're proud of it. You actually enjoy scaring him. Your own son. I bet you thought I was a pretty boy, and I'd stand by and let you talk to me that way. Then when I leave him, he'd realise you were right all along, and come running back.'

At this, Ennoshita has had enough, and emerges from the hedge.

'What the fuck have you been saying to him?' Everyone turns to look at him; his Mother crosses her arms, his Father merely tuts, while Akaashi runs over with his arms out. He bundles him up into an unnecessarily intimate hug, joining their lips, and running his hands through his hair.

Ennoshita pulls himself out of the grasp, and taking Akaashi's hand, he whirls around towards his parents, aggressively pointing a finger at them in much the same way as his boyfriend did a moment before.

'Don't you ever fucking come near us again, or so help me, I will punch your lights out. I don't care how old you are, or that you're my parents. I will knock you out. I'm in love with him, and you will respect that, or you can fuck off.'

With that he walks back inside, dragging Akaashi behind him.

'Come on, we're leaving.'

'What about your Aunt?'

'We're coming back tomorrow. I'm not spending one more minute with those bastards.'

–

In the car, Akaashi uses Ennoshita's phone to text his Aunt letting her know that they've left, but will be back the next day. He's fairly certain everyone will know what happened soon, everyone must have heard the shouting, even from the garden, so explanations aren't really necessary.

Ennoshita drives the hire car, and not for the first time Akaashi wishes he'd learnt. He looks drained, his eyes deep and hollow. He hasn't spoken since they drove off, and he's shut down everything except the ability to drive. Akaashi stretches a hand over to rest on his thigh, but he doesn't even notice. He still leaves it there, trying to ground him somehow.

Eventually the budget hotel they chose comes into view over the crest of the motorway. It's in the middle of an industrial estate, and their room looks out over the beautiful vista of a concrete car park. But it's privacy, and all he wants to do is get Ennoshita inside away from everything.

They park up, and he turns off the engine and pulls up the handbrake, but doesn't move. Akaashi gets out, moves around the car, and opens the door for him, before leaning in and putting an arm under his armpits. He allows himself to be pulled onto his feet, and walks into the hotel, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder as he murmurs reassurance into his ear.

–

Ennoshita awakens to the sound of a spoon moving in a mug, and looks up to see Akaashi standing at the desk using the tea and coffee making facilities that were advertised. It's just a tray with a kettle and some sachets in a bowl, the grand name has always annoyed Ennoshita. Even now, maybe even more so now, because he doesn't want to think about anything more serious.

'Hey. What time is it?'

Akaashi looks back over his shoulder while he tries and struggles to open a carton of plastic flavoured milk. 'It's almost 9, my love.' He brings the tea over, and sits on the side of the bed to hand it to Ennoshita, smiling at him. 'The teaspoon clinking always wakes you up.'

Usually he'd smile back and thank him, but all his energy is focused on just holding the cup.

'Are you hungry?' Ennoshita shakes his head. 'Ok. But at some point you need to eat today.'

'I will.' He sips his tea, and can taste that Akaashi has put sugar in it, no doubt to somehow give it more nutritional value. He leans over and kisses Ennoshita's forehead, before drinking his own black coffee.

'Shall we put the TV on?' he asks after a couple of minutes.

'No. Could you just...' He stops, and put his tea on the bedside table, then takes Akaashi's mug and puts it next to it. He looks back at Ennoshita, surprised by arms grabbing around him, pulling him down on top of him on the bed.

Their breath is warm from the hot drinks, and whilst Akaashi expects a slow, comforting glide of lips, Ennoshita has a hand in his curls, gently pushing the back of his head to deepen their connection. His mouth opens, and his tongue moves along Akaashi's top lip, with a soft moan.

Akaashi pulls away slightly. 'Chikara, are you sure?'

He answers by sucking Akaashi's bottom lip into his mouth, an unspoken agreement which has developed between the two of them over the years.

'Let's just... feel something else. Anything else.'

With that he understands, and snakes his arms around Ennoshita, drawing him even closer so that he can taste and smell only him, driving out the last few hours.

–

The room service is pretty terrible; two plates of dainty triangular sandwiches, with some crisps and cherry tomatoes, and it costs the same as a three course meal for two at their own restaurant. Neither of them care, or even recognise the filling. Spread out on the bed, it would be like a picnic, if only the atmosphere wasn't so heavy.

The events from earlier are still a miasma, but they both know instinctively that they'll deal with it after all the food is gone. When Ennoshita seems ready to talk, Akaashi moves the tray over to the desk, and comes back with bottles of water he got from the vending machine. He gets under the duvet opposite Ennoshita, their knees touching underneath the excess fabric bunching up across their laps.

'Thanks, Keiji. For all this.'

'It's not a problem at all.'

'Are you ok? I'm so sorry about my parents. I mean, I don't know what happened, but I've never seen you like that. It was fucking horrible.'

'You don't have to apologise for them.'

'No, I guess not. Are you ready to talk about it?'

His eyes flick up to Ennoshita, and he realises that even now, as his family is fractured, he's been worrying about Akaashi rather than himself.

'Chikara, I'm fine.' He reaches over to smooth down his bedhead hair, tucking it behind his ear on one side. 'Are _you_ ready?'

'Yeah. I want to know what they said, so I know how angry I'm allowed to be.' His hand tightens around the water bottle.

He takes a deep breath before saying, 'I'm worried about telling you when you're like this. I think it's going to make you so angry, it might ruin any chance of reconciling with them.'

Ennoshita just shakes his head and laughs, before looking up at Akaashi. 'You really think there was any chance we could have been a family again? Even before today? I'll never forgive them for what they did to me when I was sixteen, and I have a feeling I'll never forgive them for whatever they did to you today.'

Akaashi pries his fingers from the water bottle, so he can hold his hands lightly in his fingertips. 'If you're sure you want to know...'

'Keiji, I _have_ to know.'

'Ok. But please let me finish before jumping in.'

Ennoshita nods his agreement, and Akaashi starts talking, looking at their hands in his lap.

'After you went to the bathroom, your Mother came straight over, she must have been watching us. She asked me to meet them in the garden, so I followed her, even though I didn't want to. Your Father was already there. I'm not sure why he was there really, I didn't hear him say a word.'

He pauses to take a drink, his throat getting dry, but Ennoshita keeps his promise and stays silent.

'She was quite forward about it, really. She asked me if we were serious, and I said yes, of course. She said she'd heard some nonsense about us owning a restaurant, so I told her that wasn't nonsense, I'm a very good chef and you're my accountant.'

Ennoshita can't help but laugh at this, but quickly apologises. 'Sorry, it's just so like her.'

'So then she said, Well, you must know there's no future with him, meaning you, and I asked her why. She started talking about how we couldn't get married, and we couldn't have children, the usual. I said, Now who's talking nonsense, marriage is legal between two men.'

This time Ennoshita literally throws his head back when he laughs.

'That's when she started talking about religion, and I told her I'm not interesting in hearing her opinions on that, and why doesn't she just say what she has to say. So that's when she said it.'

He pauses for a few seconds, causing Ennoshita to ask, 'What?'

'She offered me ten thousand pounds to break up with you.'

'What the fuck?'

'I know, right? I just laughed, and turned to your Father and asked him, in Japanese, what she was talking about.'

Ennoshita is stifling another laugh behind his hand, but manages to say, 'Oh my god, Keiji, that's brilliant! What did he say?'

'Nothing. I told you, I didn't hear him speak once. Anyway, so she said, You must need the money for your restaurant, it can't be doing very well. So I told her it was ticking over very nicely, mainly due to your help, and even if it wasn't, I need you more than money. And that's when she started getting nasty.'

'Oh, that stuff wasn't the nasty stuff? Fucking hell.'

'No, that's when she started getting really homophobic; you know, calling me the girl, saying you'd get sick of me soon when the novelty wore off, so I might as well get some money out of it, then a lot of other personal things I'm not repeating. So then I lost it, and started telling them what terrible parents they were, and how difficult they'd made your life, especially recently.'

'That sounds like when I turned up. I heard you telling them I hadn't visited because of them.'

'I just can't believe they would think that even if I left you, you'd have anything to do with them.' He sighs and looks up at Ennoshita to say, 'I know they're your parents, but they're terrible people.'

'I think they assume I'm more like my Father than I am, cause I worked at the bank. But I'm not a coward.' His face sharpens with determination. 'And I'm _not_ like them.'

'No, you are not.' He moves closer, putting his arms around his waist. 'You're the nicest person I've ever met.'

'You keep saying that,' he says, stroking his hair.

'It's true, that's why.' He tilts his head up, catching his lips in a kiss. 'You know, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.'

'That's because you gave as good as you got, and you make me laugh. You're right, they probably expected you to jump at the money, cause that's what they would do. Selfish dicks. To be honest, none of it surprises me. Actually, maybe the money does a bit.'

'It's so weird, it's like buying you back. I just can't get my head around it.'

'Are you saying I'm not worth ten thousand pounds?'

'What do you think? I had the chance for that money, I turned it down.'

'Oh, so I'm worth _more_ than that?' he teases him.

' _Per me sei inestimabile,_ *' he whispers against his ear, his breath warm. 

'What's that mean?'

' _Anata wa watashi ni totte kichōdesu_.*' 

It's the first time he's heard him speak Japanese, and he's struck silent. All he can do is be pulled by Akaashi into his lap, and tuck his face into his neck. It's the only way he hopes to convey how much hearing Japanese means to him, especially at this moment. It might be the language of his Father, but it reminds him only of his Uncle, now and always.

He has no idea what it means, what either phrase means, but he knows it's a compliment in some way; and as he presses his ear against his chest, he knows Akaashi means it with every thump of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * you are priceless to me/you mean a lot to me (I used google translate, feel free to correct me)
> 
> -
> 
> I waited to post this until the next bit was written, to try and lessen the negativity a bit.
> 
> I also did an [illustration ](http://pesky33.tumblr.com/post/158591115518/did-an-illustration-to-go-with-five-times)of this because I enjoyed the mood I created at the end, even though the rest was dark


	4. Ennoshita – meeting Akaashi's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set one year after 'Cut the Mustard'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Italian friend assures me Lucca wouldn't be a name traditionally in Italy, so I'm leaving this as a warning to not trust baby name books

'It's right at the next roundabout.'

'Ok.'

'You feeling alright?'

'Yeah. Bit nervous, but you know. I usually make a good impression on people.' He turns and smiles at Akaashi, who's rolling his eyes, but still puts a hand on his knee.

'Yeah, you do.'

'So who's going to be there?' They're at the roundabout, and the road they take goes more into the countryside. The carriageway is lined with trees, and he spots a rabbit dashing away over the embankment.

'Just Mum, Dad and Ryouta.'

'How come you both have Japanese names?'

'We have Italian middles names.'

He turns and quickly looks at Akaashi in surprise. 'You have a middle name? Why didn't I know that?'

'Why would you? Do _you_ have a middle name?'

Ennoshita shakes his head. 'No, just the one ridiculous name. It always seemed like they were taking the piss.'

'How do you mean? Cause it means power?'

'Yeah, exactly.'

'I think you're pretty powerful.' He moves his hand up from his knee, and squeezes the bicep poking out of his short sleeved shirt. 'Look at those guns.'

'Behave, I'm driving,' he tries to sound mad, but is smiling anyway. 'So what's your middle name?'

'Luca. It's tradition to be named after your parents in Italy, Mum is called Lucca. It's also the town her family are from, so it's really popular in our family.'

There's a short break from talking about names, as Akaashi directs him to the left, down a road signposted 'Pannal', and everything is immediately more green. It looks like something off the front of a biscuit tin.

'Your Dad is..?'

'Ishi. So, Ryouta's middle name is Piero*.'

'Should I call them Mr and Mrs Akaashi, or Akaashi-san, or what?'

Akaashi laughs, saying, 'Dad won't want honorifics. I'm sure Lucca and Ishi will be fine, but I can check if you're worried. I'll text them now, shall I?'

'Do you mind?' Akaashi shakes his head, and gets his phone out, sending a quick text to his Mum.

Ennoshita feels a bit silly, but he really wants the first time meeting the Akaashi family to go well. Keiji has been in his life for over a year, but they haven't had chance to make the trip further North in that time. They're obviously nearly there; the only words exchanged are directions, and they get closer together, showing they're nearing their destination.

Akaashi directs them into a cul de sac, and warns him to slow down, as the house is on the next bend. The view opens out to their left, over rolling hills, spotted with woolly white sheep. The road curves around a dry stone wall, which looks as if it could fall at any moment, and then Akaashi points to a neat green hedge bordering a driveway, and tells him to pull the car in next to the small blue hatchback already there.

'Mum says first names are fine by the way. And is also demanding to know where we are. Oh, speak of the devil...'

A beautiful woman with long curly hair tied over one shoulder emerges from the house, and it's obvious this is Lucca. She's wiping her hands on the front of her apron, which is edged with ruffles and printed with chilli peppers. She comes rushing over to Akaashi's side, and opens his door, before Ennoshita has even pulled on the handbrake.

'Keiji!' She drags him from the car, hugging him, and then holding him away from herself as if to get a better look, before hugging him in again. The whole time she speaks in Italian, and Ennoshita can't pick out anything, although he suspects he hears 'Tesoro' in amongst the jumble. He gets out of the car himself, leaving them to it, and opens the boot to retrieve their bags.

As he's held against her chest once more, Akaashi struggles to speak with his chin on her shoulder. 'Mum, it's great to see you and everything, but could you just speak English while Chikara is here?'

'Oh! I forgot! I'm sorry, Chikara.' Her accent isn't strong, but it's evident, and the rolling of the R in his name makes it sound suddenly exotic.

He walks over, dragging his suitcase, and shrugging Akaashi's holdall onto his shoulder, and puts a hand out towards her.

'It's lovely to meet you.' She lightly slaps away his hand, and gathers him into a hug with the arm not still around Akaashi.

'Mum!' He turns to Ennoshita, as they're both pressed against her apron. 'I'm sorry about this.'

Ennoshita can't help but laugh, and although he can't hug back due to holding all the bags, he's more than happy to be in this grouping.

Over her shoulder, he sees a tall, dark haired Japanese man standing in the house doorway, carrying a black and white cat. Akaashi follows his sight line, and extricates himself from his Mum to go and say hello to Ishi.

Lucca takes the opportunity to pinch Ennoshita's cheek, and speak quietly. 'Thank you so much for looking after our boy. He looks happy and healthy. Welcome.'

'Thank you for having me.'

'No need to be so formal, really. Come and meet Keiji's Dad.' She pulls him by the arm towards the front door where her husband and son are stroking the cat. 'This is Ishi, and he's holding Rip. Are you ok with cats?'

It's not just his Dad that has the same green eyes as Akaashi, Ennoshita notices as he tentatively touches the cat's head. She's startled so much she runs off, so he puts a hand out to Ishi instead. 'Nice to meet you, sir.'

'Oh, please, don't call me sir! It reminds me of work.' He'd forgotten Akaashi's parents are both teachers, all the pupils probably call him 'sir'.

'Sorry, I'll call you Ishi. He told me to already, I'm just nervous.' Akaashi puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'Come on, let's go get you some tea instead of hanging around on the doorstep.' Akaashi pushes his Dad lightly through the door, before leading in Ennoshita, and Lucca brings up the rear, scooping up Rip as she winds her way around her legs.

–

After two hours in the Akaashi household, Ennoshita has come to a few conclusions.

The first is that Akaashi might look more like his Mother, but he's definitely more like his Dad in personality. He's curious to meet Ryouta to see what he's like too, but he imagines the house was reigned by Lucca. She's not overpowering in a bad way, it's just her warmth, loud laughter, and tactile affection which dominates the house.

Ishi is a background shadow, standing with a wry smirk ready to tease her and bring her back to earth. He and Akaashi share glances behind her back when she's asking Ennoshita about his job, or forcing some food on him, or telling him how happy she is to meet him.

More than once when he's stealing a look at Akaashi, Ennoshita catches him already looking straight at him, his eyes soft, his smile shy and lopsided. He smiles back with the knowledge that his face is no doubt just as tender, giving him a wink.

The second realisation he's come to on this visit is how similar he is to Lucca. He's not as loud or expressive with his body language, but her constant chatter about family members shifting seamlessly into trivia she's read in the newspaper or what food she might cook later in the week is familiar, almost to the point of being uncomfortable; almost, because Akaashi clearly adores his Mother, and that makes him feel contented.

Which leads him to the third realisation, and this one is frankly humiliating. He is absolutely consumed by jealousy, and he's infuriated by it.

Akaashi has parents who love and accept him as he is, and are welcoming in their son's lover. He knows he's not the first boyfriend Akaashi has taken home to meet them, but he's assured him it's the most nervous he's felt about it, it's the first time it's really mattered.

They led him to the spare room, with a double bed, gave him a fresh towel, showed him where the bathroom is, all while both sets of luggage sat on the bed next to each other. He hadn't expected to be sharing a room with Akaashi, let alone a bed, but it's the most natural thing in the world in this family. The other spare room is pointed out by Akaashi, where Ryouta and his girlfriend will be sleeping, and Ennoshita feels another burst of something because their relationships are both seen as equal and deserving of space inside this house.

He feels safe and important.

He can't decide whether he's furious at Akaashi for not introducing him to this sooner, or feeling sorry for himself because he hasn't had it before, or ecstatic that he does now; he concludes it's a mix of the three, and it's probably something like comfort, or maybe acceptance.

Whatever it is, he likes it, and he's not going to lose it.

'Hey,' Akaashi comes and sits next to him on the bench. 'What are you doing out here?' His leg nudges his, and he picks up his hand, clasping it and holding it on his knee.

'Sorry, I just needed fresh air.' He hadn't announced going into the garden to organise his thoughts on purpose, but now he can tell it must have worried Akaashi. 'I'm fine.'

'You're thinking too much about something, love.' He strokes the side of his face. 'They like you, if that's the problem?'

'No, no, it's not that. Sorry, it's not your parents. It's mine.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Maybe later. It's nothing.' He brings the hand holding his to his mouth to kiss it, and makes an effort to smile at him.

'Mum sent me to tell you dinner's ready.'

'Oh, cool. Give me a minute, and I'll come in.'

Akaashi stands, and kisses his forehead. His parents can probably see him from the kitchen if they look outside, but that doesn't matter; after all they're allowing them to sleep in the same bed, it's not like a forehead kiss is so scandalous. He has to remind himself that neither is bed-sharing, but these things are hard to drive out completely.

Eventually, he makes a decision, and goes inside to eat.

–

After dinner, Ennoshita is alone again, this time in the living room waiting for Ishi to join him for an after dinner drink. Akaashi and his Mum are bickering in Italian as they wash-up in the room next door, so he takes a moment to look at the frames on the wall.

The largest frame holds a family photo, which looks like it was taken while both of the children were teenagers, and it's his first glimpse of Ryouta. He also has green eyes, and looks much more like Ishi as his hair is also straight and dark. Keiji looks the same as he does now, more or less, but his hair is longer, and curls around his face and collar.

The other photos which hang around it above the fireplace are mainly Ryouta and Keiji through the years. It's always easy to see who is who due to Keiji's curls, and there's so many, there must be at least one from every year since they've been born. His favourite is a shot of the two of them, wearing matching tracksuits with stripes on the arms, Ryouta piled on top of his older brother, laughing with delight as Keiji scowls at him. He takes a quick snap on his phone, even though it's too dark and there's too much reflection.

Ennoshita has only one photograph of himself with his parents. He kept it purely out of some form of duty, he never looks at it, and it's not on display or in his wallet. As he looks over the photos, he tries to remember how many actual photographs he has, and makes a mental note to get some of the ones from his phone printed. He likes the idea of carrying a photograph of Akaashi around somehow, even though he sees him every day.

'You drink, Chikara?' Ishi's sudden appearance makes him jump slightly, and he laughs nervously. 'Sorry! I just wondered if you'd join me in a whisky?' He holds up a bottle, waving it backwards and forwards like a metronome.

'I'd love one, thanks.' Ishi pours them both a drink, into short crystal tumblers with heavy bottoms, and hands it over with a smile.

'Sit down, make yourself at home.'

Ennoshita takes a seat on the sofa, at right angles to the big leather chair, instinctively knowing that's where Ishi always sits. The remote control is there on the table, in a pile with some reading glasses, a paperback book, and a small metal tin of mints.

As expected, Ishi takes his place in the chair, crossing one leg over the other, and leaning back, holding the drink in one hand and looking at Ennoshita. He always feel like he's in the Mafia when he drinks from these type of glasses, and Ishi's position in the chair only heightens the feeling that he's meeting with the Godfather.

He swirls the drink around, giving it a sniff. If he's honest, whisky isn't something he usually drinks, but he welcomes the liquid courage.

'It's a Japanese single malt, my sister brought it over last time she visited.'

Ennoshita takes a sip, and is pleasantly surprised to find it doesn't taste too much like paint stripper. It still burns the back of his throat, but he resists the urge to cough, instead nodding at Ishi in what he hopes looks like appreciation.

'It's not your usual drink though, right? I'm guessing you're more a beer man?'

'Bitter, usually.'

'I've never been a fan of that myself. You want some ice or water in yours?'

He's had another sip, and his face must be betraying the burning feeling he can't hide in his throat any more. Ennoshita puts the glass down, and shakes his head. 'I'll leave it for now, if that's ok.'

'Of course. You can have something else if you'd like?'

'I'm ok for now.'

The silence between them falls again. It's more awkward with just the two of them, without the buffer of the more familiar Akaashi, or the more talkative Lucca. Thinking about them makes Ennoshita realise there's a limited window of time to say what he wants to say, so he decides to just drain his whisky and go for it.

'There's something I wanted to ask,' he says, devoid of any preamble.

Ishi uncrosses his legs and leans forward, sensing the gravitas. 'Go ahead.'

'Basically, I'm in love with Keiji, and I wanted to make sure you're ok with that.' He's never felt more like he's dealing with a Don than right now. Ishi has laced his fingers together, and is resting his chin on them.

'Why would you think I wouldn't be?'

'My parents aren't. I just needed to know they were the only ones against us, before things get too... serious.'

He fixes him with a humourless glare. 'I'm happy when my family is happy. Just keep making my son happy, and we won't have a problem.'

A shiver runs down Ennoshita's spine, and he decides to never get on the wrong side of Ishi.

–

'So, your Dad is terrifying then? Thanks for the warning.'

Akaashi pauses while folding his clothes, and looks up in shock at Ennoshita. 'My Dad is like an enormous gerbil. What on earth happened while we were washing up?'

'Oh, he just threatened me with making sure you were always happy.'

'Why is that terrifying? You're not planning on making me unhappy are you?'

Ennoshita thinks over the rest of the conversation. After discussing how he was going to ask Keiji to move in with him so they had more capital for the restaurant they were going to be running together, he'd more or less asked for Keiji's hand in marriage. Ishi had stayed serious throughout the whole conversation, considering everything Ennoshita said carefully, and replying honestly. Some of the questions had been unexpectedly awkward, especially the ones about children; even in their happiest moments, he hadn't thought about that part of their future, but he admitted to Ishi that if it was something Keiji wanted, he would give it serious thought.

So, no, he had no intention of making him unhappy, even if he didn't want to share all of this information right now.

Ennoshita goes over to him, and puts his arms around his waist, pressing his chest into Akaashi's back. He softly kisses the nape of his neck, and works his way around the hairline until he stops just under his ear. He nuzzles his nose against his neck, and feels Akaashi bring his hands up to rest on top of his.

With a breathy whisper, he tells him, 'My only plan is making you as happy as you've made me.'

'Chikara, you are such a sap,' Akaashi says, turning his head and leaning back to kiss him on the lips.

If you only knew, Ennoshita thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ishi and Piero both mean 'rock' in the two languages.


	5. Akaashi - with a pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after 'Cut the Mustard'

** Thursday, 14.22 **

 

**Ennoshita:** Hey! What time are you coming home?

**Akaashi:** I'm not sure yet. Why?

**Ennoshita:** No reason

**Akaashi:** Chikara you never ask me. What's going on.

**Ennoshita:** Nothing! No need to be suspicious

**Akaashi:** I'm calling you

**Ennoshita:** No!

**Ennoshita:** That's not necessary it's fine

**Ennoshita:** To be honest I was wondering what time to have food ready that's all.

**Akaashi:** I'll be back by 6

 

 **Thursday 15.44**

 

**Ennoshita:** Do we have any old towels?

**Akaashi:** Wtf

**Ennoshita:** I just spilt something

**Akaashi:** Use kitchen roll! There's some Regina under the sink

**Ennoshita:** What is it with you and Regina

**Akaashi:** It's very strong

**Ennoshita:** Ok I'll use that

**Akaashi:** There's also stain remover

**Ennoshita:** Oh it hasn't stained, it's not dark

**Ennoshita:** It might smell though, do we have something for that?

**Akaashi:** Chikara I'm busy. Just look under the sink

**Akaashi:** Hang on

**Akaashi:** What's going to smell?

**Ennoshita:** Nothing

**Ennoshita:** I just found the Febreze

 

 **Thursday 16.38**

 

**Ennoshita:** Can you bring home food? I haven't had chance to cook

**Akaashi:** Ennoshita I swear to GOD I will kill a man

**Akaashi:** Fine. I'll bring home pasta

**Akaashi:** But I want an explanation as to what you've been doing all afternoon

**Ennoshita:** Sorry

**Ennoshita:** I promise I'll tell you

 

 **Thursday 18.44**

 

The explanation is sitting on a stack of Regina when he walks in. Well, actually it's sleeping, curled in on itself like a dormouse. Its tail is covering its face, but it's obviously a cat.

'Chikara why is there a cat sleeping on kitchen towels on my desk?'

'Ah well, that's Champion. Ta da!'

Akaashi stares at the cat and then at Ennoshita.

'Ta da?'

'Yeah! You like cats, right? I thought now we're a family, we needed a pet.'

Akaashi sighs, torn between being furious and being overwhelmed with love for this man who doesn't seem to have heard of cat litter.

'So the old towels were for...?'

'Cleaning up cat piss.'

'And presumably you couldn't phone because...?'

'He's quite noisy. When he's awake. But he's cute like this isn't he?'

'It's not that he's not cute, love, it's a big commitment having a cat.'

'About that. There's a reason I had to get him.'

He unlocks his phone, opening Facebook and scrolling through his feed. He finds what he's looking for and shows Akashi.

'Look. He needed a home. I couldn't leave him.'

Akaashi takes in the photo, and realises Champion is going to be much more commitment than he originally thought.

'He only has three legs?'

'Yeah. When he lost one, his owners abandoned him at the vet. They just never picked him up, gave a false address so they can't find them. Who would do that? Bastards. I saw him on Facebook and I felt sorry for him.' He rubs his neck, looking embarrassed. 'I should have checked first. Sorry.'

Champion makes a small mewing noise, catching Akaashi's attention. As he scratches his ear with his back leg, Akaashi can see it's the other back leg missing.

He goes over to the small ball of fur, and tickles his head.

'Alright fella? Has he even fed you?'

'Of course I have.'

'What did he give you? Oh! I bet that's why he didn't cook anything. He gave you the chicken breast didn't he?'

He looks over at Ennoshita, raising his eyebrows, and gets a resigned nod in response.

'Well, we'll have to get you some cat food tomorrow, but tonight you can have some of this leftover lasagne, how's that?'

Ennoshita comes up behind him and puts a hand around his shoulders.

'Is it ok? He needed a home. You like cats, don't you?'

'What do you say Champion? You want to stay here? There's usually no one at home, cause we both work.'

'Cats can look after themselves...'

'Even three legged ones? Chikara, seriously, this poor thing...'

'Just watch.'

He gets a packet of cat treats out of his pocket, ignoring Akaashi asking why he bought treats but not cat food, and shakes the bag.

Immediately Champion's ears prick up. He stands up, steady on three legs, and walks over to Ennoshita.

The way he walks is comical, at first; he moves his two front legs forwards, then hops his back leg to meet them, taking his weight on the other two.

'See? He's fine.'

Akaashi takes a couple of the treats, and goes over to the sofa on the other side of the room. He shakes them in his hand, as if he's getting ready to roll dice,

Champion turns his head, to locate the source of the sound. Once he realizes it's Akaashi this time, he carefully jumps down from the desk, stepping lightly on the chair on the way.

He's surprisingly graceful, and doesn't wobble at all. Once he reaches Akaashi, he stretches his front legs onto his knee, and nudges his hand, looking for the treats. In return, Akaashi opens his hand, allowing him to eat them off his palm.

He watches him the whole time, and as he eats off his palm, he looks up at Ennoshita, and looks like he's going to cry.

'Oh my god, he's so amazing! He doesn't really need us, but he does as well. I love him.'

He turns his attention to the cat, picking him up and placing him on his knee. Champion settles onto his legs, slipping in between his thighs until Akaashi moves back further into the sofa, holding his knees together.

'That's right, you sit right there, and Ennoshita will get us a drink.'

'Eh?'

'Well I can't move now, Champs is settled down.'

'How come he's not meowing all the time now?'

'Cause I'm the Cat Master.'

He tickles his ears again, and Champion starts purring.

'Ok, this was a good decision. But please ask me first in future.'

'I will! Oh just one other thing. You know that jumper you had? Was it expensive?'

'I swear to god...'

 

 **Friday, 10.03**

 

**Akaashi:** How's Champion?

**Ennoshita:** Who had  10am in the 'when will Keiji ask after the cat' betting pool?

**Akaashi:** How's Champion?

**Ennoshita:** Oh hey Keiji, I'm fine, by the way.

**Akaashi:** Is that you speaking or the cat?

**Ennoshita:** Well, it was me. But Champion is fine. Look

**Ennoshita:** (Photo sent)

**Akaashi:** Oh look at him! I love his little face. Why didn't we get a cat sooner?

**Ennoshita:** I'm going to ignore the fact it took you three months to say you loved me, but you love this cat in less than a day.

**Akaashi:** Don't worry, if he asks I'll make sure he knows you're my boyfriend.

**Ennoshita:** Fiancé.

**Akaashi:** Same thing

**Ennoshita:** Also he's a cat. And can't talk.

 

 **Friday, 11.15**

 

**Akaashi:** Did you go and buy food and litter?

**Ennoshita:** Yeah he's all set up. He used it already

**Akaashi:** Was he ok while you were gone?

**Ennoshita:** He was fine. Just a little puddle to clear up, nothing serious.

**Akaashi:** I bet he was scared being alone. What's he going to do when you go back to work  on Monday?

**Ennoshita:** I'm sure he'll survive

 

 **Friday, 14.30**

 

**Akaashi:** Is Champion ok?

**Ennoshita:** Keiji, when I messaged yesterday you got annoyed I was interrupting you.

**Akaashi:** It's not as busy today

**Ennoshita:** I fail to see how that's possible

**Ennoshita:** You run a restaurant, it's always busy

**Akaashi:** Ok, I miss him. Is he ok?

**Ennoshita:** He is

**Ennoshita:** I'm not

**Ennoshita:** I'm starting to regret my life choices 

**Akaashi:** You love us really though

**Ennoshita:** That's adorable. We're already 'us'


	6. Ennoshita - during sex (although it could have easily been an Akaashi chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after 'Moonlight', a few months into the relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a sex scene, so if that makes you uncomfortable, then just skip it.

The first thing Ennoshita realises about sex with Akaashi is that his boyfriend is talkative.

He tells him what he's doing, what he wants to do to him next, how he looks while he's doing stuff to him, how he feels when he does stuff back... in fact Ennoshita thinks that perhaps Akaashi has talked more during this session of making love than the sum total of the rest of the time they've spent together.

It's not the surprise it might have been. The one time they were intimate before, Akaashi had talked a lot, mainly telling him what to do, so he was prepared again for some instruction (and by prepared, he really meant looking forward to being told what to do again).

'Chikara,' he breathes as Ennoshita licks up his cock as it rests against his stomach, before taking the head in his mouth. As he moves his hand up and down the shaft, Akaashi whines beneath him, squirming and telling him how good he feels.

'Please, don't stop,' he moans, holding Ennoshita's head in his hands as he kisses down to his balls, flicking them with his tongue.

Akaashi tells him he can't take any more, and they both sit themselves up so he's now in front of Ennoshita, kneeling between his thighs as they spread. Ennoshita rests back on his elbows, and Akaashi talks as he leans over to get the lube and a condom from where he's put it on the bedside table.

'I know we haven't done this before, but I really want to, Chika. Can I?' He pauses with a finger near his entrance, before leaning forward to kiss Ennoshita. 'God, you're so beautiful, your whole chest goes pink when you're turned on.'

It's not his first time doing this, he's had other lovers, but it might as well be. He's nervous but thrilled, and can't really believe it's happening.

He still hasn't used his finger, and Ennoshita is feeling desperate. He rolls his hips to try and grind against something, anything.

'Chikara, do you not want to do this?'

Ennoshita isn't sure what else Akaashi needs to show him that he wants it, he's already panting and clawing at him. He sits up and grabs the back of Akaashi's neck, pulling him in so their lips crash together, licking into his mouth, before carrying on down the muscle of his neck.

'Ah, I love when you do that. Do you want to slow down and just carry on like this?'

Ennoshita finally loses patience, and pulls away from his neck so he can look him in the eye as he squawks out, 'Fuck, no!'

Akaashi groans and pushes him back against the pillow, lifting Ennoshita's hips so they rest on top of his thighs, and eases a finger into him. The other hand is loosely gripping the head of his cock, just to try and make things comfortable as he eventually eases in another finger.

Ennoshita knows this is why he's doing this, because he's talking to him the whole time. He tells him how he feels warm inside, how much he wants to make him feel amazing. When he feels a third finger, and Akaashi curls them upwards, he can barely hear anything any more, not even the constant chatter.

His head falls back onto the bed, eyes rolling back in his head, one hand holding the hair off his forehead. He's mouthing at the knuckles of his other hand as it's thrown across his face.

He feels Akaashi remove his fingers, and lean over his chest, his voice low in his ear as he strokes the side of his face.

'Are you ok?'

Ennoshita nods in response, circling his neck with both arms, lazily kissing him while lifting his hips upwards and dropping them again, his hard dick rubbing against Akaashi's.

'I guess that means you're ok. I'm going to go in now, alright?'

He's weak with desire, trembling, and he just wants Akaashi to stop talking and do it. He's having trouble speaking through his panting, so he rolls his hips one final time, and the message gets across.

Akaashi lines himself up, and slowly moves into him, a little at a time. With each pause, Ennoshita lets out the breath he's been holding, until he can feel his body up against him, and he knows he's all the way inside.

Ennoshita opens his eyes, and looks up at Akaashi, who has moved his hands to hold his hips steady. He looks so beautiful, his heavy lidded eyes gazing down at his boyfriend unravelling.

'I'm going to move now,' he says, and Ennoshita almost tells him not to, it feels so good to finally be joined in this way. But once Akaashi moves back and then in again, a small cry escapes his mouth, and all he can do is lie there, still listening to him telling him how he feels.

Eventually, Akaashi's speech becomes more ragged, and he's panting heavily. He shifts a little, lifting Ennoshita further onto his lap and easing his knees further back, changing the angle of his thrusting as he slows down and moves above him more. His hand is back around Ennoshita's cock, twisting in time with his thrusts.

With all the talking, Ennoshita expected more warning for when Akaashi was going to come, but in the end, he feels his body goes stiff, before he makes a strangled cry as he comes. Ennoshita's hand joins Akaashi's around his own dick, and they move together until he also reaches his climax, a quieter gasp leaving his lips as he loses consciousness for a few seconds.

Akaashi pulls out, and flops face down next to Ennoshita on the bed, draping an arm across his chest.

'God, that was amazing! Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I think I blacked out there for a minute.'

'Really?' Akaashi sounds strangely proud of himself, as he pushes himself up on one hand so he can look at Ennoshita properly. 'I don't think I've ever made anyone black out before.'

'I'm not sure it's happened to me before either,' he says, shifting to the side so he can reach Akaashi to kiss him on the lips. He then leans down to pick up the sheet which fell onto the floor, and covers them both up with it as he curls into his side.

'You definitely enjoyed it, though?' Ennoshita nods against him. 'I was just surprised I guess. You talk so much all the time, I've never heard you so quiet.'

'Keiji, I hate to tell you this, but I think most people are more quiet than you are during sex.'

'Maybe. I just like to make sure you're having a good time as well.'

'For future reference, I would definitely say no or stop if I didn't like it. Please don't take my lack of talking as anything other than me enjoying myself.'

'Good.' His arms wrap around him, and their bodies rest flush against each other. Akaashi kisses Ennoshita's forehead, and it's clammy under his lips.

'I like that thing you do. You know, when you twist your hand around me.'

'Uh huh,' Akaashi says, rubbing the back of his head.

'I've never got so carried away from being fingered. Fucking hell, I could hardly think. I swear, I had stars in my eyes.'

'Ok.'

'I've never done it that way, it's always just been from behind. I liked being able to see your face. What about you?'

'Ah, I get it now.'

'What?'

'You do the debriefing afterwards. That's fine. I'm more... cuddle, clean-up, sleep.'

'Oh. Is that a problem?'

'No, I guess not...'

'Hey! I know!' Ennoshita suddenly jumps up. 'Let's have a quick shower together, and I'll tell you anything I need to in there.' He's kneeling on the bed, waiting for an answer with a grin as if he's waiting for permission to open his Christmas stocking, and he looks so cute and hopeful that Akaashi surrenders.

'Fine, but I have to warn you, sharing a shower while you talk about sex is probably going to lead to something other than sleeping.'

Ennoshita raises an eyebrow. 'Why else do you think I suggested it?'

 


	7. Akaashi - on a park bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after 'Cut the Mustard'

Akaashi sighs, and looks up at the stars. His companion on the bench moves closer, their little fingers brushing together. A shiver runs down his spine.

'The moon looks beautiful tonight,' comes a throaty whisper.

Akaashi looks to his right, seeing a familiar face.

'There's no password today.'

'I know. The moon really does look beautiful. Especially when it makes your eyes glow.'

'You shouldn't say these things,' Akaashi says, shaking his head, and moving his hand away. 'Not since...' He can't finish the sentence and starts to turn away.

He's stopped by a large hand resting against his cheek, turning his face back towards him, and a thumb brushes over his cheekbone.

The moon makes amber eyes glow, just as much as green eyes. They peer curiously at him from beneath a fringe of white and black.

'Since?'

Akaashi brings his left hand up to thread through the other man's hair, brushing it to one side to get a better view. The face is tender, looking down at him in a way that persuades him to move closer.

As he cups Bokuto's jaw, they're both distracted by their lips meeting. It's soft, filled with longing. There's history between them, but also regret. They've both done things they're not proud of, but this one moment isn't one of them.

They part, there's a pause. Akaashi moves his right hand up to Bokuto's shoulder, and is first to speak.

'Since ... we don't have a future.'

Realisation strikes his prey as he feels the contents of Akaashi's hand pressed to his temple. 'No, God, no.'

'You were wrong. There was a password. It was just you giving it today.'

Bokuto pleads with him. 'Please.'

Akaashi cocks the hammer of the gun.

'Haruichi sends his regards.'

He pulls the trigger.

The screen cuts to black as the sound of a gunshot cuts through the opening chords of Clair De Lune.

White text rolls up the screen, and Hinata shrieks as everyone else starts applauding.

'Oh my God, Ennoshita that was amazing!'

'There's my name!' Bokuto shouts, standing up and pointing at the screen.

'And mine!' Tanaka joins him, and they high five.

'All your names are on there, you losers.' Ennoshita sighs. It's been a long few weeks shooting this short film.

Even though the whole thing only lasted thirty minutes, everyone's schedules meant it took a lot of organisation just to get filming done, even without the editing and sound mixing Tanaka helped him with.

'Who was that playing Haruichi?'

'That's my friend from university, Iwaizumi, he couldn't come tonight,' Daichi says. 'He's got just the right look for a Mafia boss, we thought.'

'Hinata, you looked really weird with black hair!' Kuroo says, turning the main lights back on.

'I looked good though, right?' He'd been playing Iwaizumi's son, due to his height, so they'd given him a black wig to make him look related. It somehow made him look even younger. Kuroo nods and ruffles his hair.

'You all did so well!' Noya says. He's the only person there who wasn't involved in the filming somehow, so it's the first time he's met everyone, except Tanaka and Ennoshita obviously. He's talking to everyone like they're old friends though, it's just the kind of person he is.

The minute he'd arrived, he'd been glued to Asahi, although the older man hadn't seemed to notice. Akaashi had spotted it, and engineered a way for them to sit next to each other during the film. Now the lights are back on, it's apparent Noya has managed to make Asahi comfortable enough that both of his short legs are stretched across his thighs, with large hands holding them in place.

Asahi finally speaks up. 'The kiss at the end though,' he says, sounding concerned.

'Is it just me, or was that insanely hot?' Kuroo asks.

Suga agrees, 'Yeah there's definitely chemistry there between you two!' and Daichi leans from behind him to nod.

'Yeah, that's what I meant. Ennoshita, weren't you jealous?'

Akaashi laughs. 'Oh please, it was like kissing my brother. We had to retake that scene a few times until Chikara was happy with it. By the fifth time, I couldn't stop laughing at Bokuto struggling to keep focused.'

Kuroo grabs Bokuto by the waist, pulling him into his lap. 'Dude, is he a good kisser? Is he better than me?'

Bokuto takes a couple of seconds to think about it. 'Urm, he's ok, I guess? I've never really thought about it.'

Noya leans in to Asahi's shoulder. 'See, I told you not to worry! Everyone trusts each other.'

'Were you really worried, Asahi?' Ennoshita asks. 'Honestly, it doesn't bother me at all, it's acting.'

'Kissing is so intimate though. It would bother me. Maybe I'm old-fashioned.' Asahi is shifting in his chair.

'It's not so intimate. Don't you kiss your friends?' Noya cocks his head at Asahi, clearly not sensing his discomfort.

'Not like that, no. Why do you?'

'Yeah! Well, it depends on the friend, but...' He looks around the room. 'I've kissed three people in this room, yeah!'

'Hang on a minute,' Ennoshita interrupts. 'I know you've kissed me, and Tanaka obviously...'

'Urm, can we come back to you kissing Noya later on please?' Akaashi asks.

'...Who's the third person in here you've kissed?'

Noya grins, and stretches up, before pressing his lips on the corner of Asahi's mouth.

'Well, now it's three. I've been wanting to do that ever since you walked in here.'

Everyone who knows Asahi is looking at him expecting him to turn beetroot red and flustered. Suga in particular is starting to rise from his seat, a worried expression on his face.

Instead Asahi leans down towards Noya, gripping his chin in a hand, and kisses him softly, square on the lips. Everyone is wide-eyed, no one more so than Noya, but Asahi is smirking down at him.

' _Now_ we've kissed.'

 


	8. Ennoshita - after work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set three years after 'Cut the Mustard'

'Want a cup of tea?'

'I'd prefer coffee.' Akaashi stretches his arms upwards, linking his fingers, and flexing towards the ceiling.

'I'm making decaffeinated, you need to get some sleep.' Once his arms have dropped, Ennoshita walks up behind him, and clasps his shoulders, digging his thumbs in near the blades. 'You're really tense at the minute.'

'I wonder why that is.'

Ennoshita leans over and kisses his nose. 'Well, they do say moving house is very stressful.'

'What about opening a restaurant in three week's time? They say anything about that?'

'I'll get the tea.'

Akaashi rubs the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. A headache is brewing, and he really doesn't want to take out his stress on Ennoshita. It's not his fault, after all. He's still been working at the bank, as well as helping out with the restaurant, and he's had to open his house up to share it with Akaashi.

It's lovely living with Ennoshita, but it's tricky getting into the rhythm of living with someone else. Even though they were practically living together, the reality is slightly different. It's been especially awkward as the house has always been Ennoshita's, so he doesn't feel like he needs to change much, despite needing to make room for Akaashi, both physically and psychologically.

Once he goes part time at the bank, and the restaurant is fully decorated and running as it should, things will calm down between them. Right now, everything is a bit full-on, and the stress is taking a toll.

He hears Ennoshita start running water from the kitchen, and there's a clink of plates as he begins washing up.

'Chikara, I'll do that in a minute. Just sit down.'

'I don't like leaving it, it won't take a second. Just relax.'

He can't relax when Ennoshita is washing up, yet again. He cooked the food, which was ready when he arrived back from managing the restaurant preparations all day, and he already feels bad that since he moved in, he's not paid anything towards the rent or food yet.

He can still hear the washing up being done, as well as the kettle finishing boiling. He starts getting up.

'At least let me make the drinks...'

'No! Stay there. I'll be a minute.'

He already feels like a freeloader, and this really isn't helping. He gets up anyway, and starts removing papers from his bag, piling them into the tray on the desk. For Ennoshita to deal with tomorrow.

He really needs to do something nice for him before he feels taken for granted. He takes his phone out as he flops back onto the sofa, and starts searching the listings on the Hyde Park Picture House website to see if they're showing anything foreign at the weekend. They could go to that vegetarian cafe, the one with all the books, for Sunday brunch, before a leisurely stroll to see something with subtitles. Ennoshita would enjoy that. Especially if he let him get one of the little tubs of ice cream from the concessions stand.

'What are you smiling at?' He comes back into the room, carrying a tray with a cafetiere, cups and a plate, with a napkin over the top of it.

'Just making plans for Sunday. You're free aren't you?'

'I'm free after football, yeah.'

He puts the tray on the coffee table, and sits next to Akaashi on the couch.

'Where are we going?' he asks, pressing down the cafetiere.

'Thought I'd surprise you.'

Ennoshita pours out two cups of coffee, and passes one to Akaashi as he leans back on the couch, his phone now on the cushion next to him. He thanks him and smells it, starting to relax; he has a plan to treat Ennoshita, his headache is starting to lessen, and the restaurant is almost ready.

He looks up at Ennoshita and smiles. 'Thanks for making coffee.'

'Want a biscuit?'

'Not really, thanks though.'

'Are you sure?'

He holds the plate towards him, and the napkin over it catches Akaashi's eye once more.

'What's with the napkin?'

Ennoshita doesn't answer, he just moves the plate towards him again.

Akaashi looks at him, but he's still silently holding out the plate. He tentatively take the napkin's corner between a thumb and finger, before looking back up at Ennoshita.

'Go on, then,' he says, quietly.

He pulls the napkin off, and underneath sits just one biscuit. It's a large chocolate chip cookie, with a circle of white icing on the top.

The pink writing is crude, but Akaashi can still read it.

_Mi vuoi sposare?_

He looks back up at Ennoshita, and his eyes have gone glassy with tears.

'What is this? Did you make this?' Ennoshita nods. 'But... you know what it says, right?'

He puts the plate down, and picks up the cookie with one hand, holding Akaashi's hand with the other. He turns the hand palm up, and places the cookie on it, upside down.

There's a circle cut into the cookie, and wedged inside is a ring. It was hidden by the icing before, but now it's visible, a plain band of rose gold.

'Yes, I know what it means. I asked your Mum so I knew it was right.'

He digs the ring out of the cookie, and says, 'Mi vuoi sposare?' His accent is terrible, but mostly the sounds are correct, and it wouldn't matter anyway. Akaashi knows what he's asking, and there's only one answer.

'Sì.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It means 'will you marry me?' which I'm sure you could work out.
> 
> FYI My ridiculous husband asked me to marry him by putting a ring inside a Kinder egg


	9. Ennoshita - at the restaurant opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after 'Cut the Mustard'

The night finally arrives, and with it, a whole swathe of nerves. Ennoshita can only imagine how Akaashi must be feeling.

He has to be content to only imagine, as he's barely seen him in the last seven days. Last minute preparations haven't really involved book-keeping; it's been a matter of getting everything looking right for the opening, and preparing food for the buffet, neither of which Ennoshita has been able to help with.

Even if he could, Akaashi almost certainly wouldn't let him. Since the night he proposed, he's been intent on making sure Ennoshita isn't over-worked by having two jobs, as well as looking after the house and bills. It's thoughtful, but he's missed him being around, so much so he's started following the Facebook page of a local animal shelter, and is seriously considering getting a pet of some kind.

There's light on the horizon though; from Monday, he'll only be working at the bank three days a week, the other two will be spent at the restaurant doing the accounts. Although Akaashi is the owner, he's been smart, and hired himself a Head Chef, someone called Konoha he was at catering college with. He's known as being pretty good at everything, which is an ideal trait for the position, and Ennoshita has immediately warmed to him the few times he's met him.

He was worried at first when he knew it was an old college friend he was hiring, but once he realised it wasn't Kageyama, he felt a bit better about it. For some reason, even though he's never met his old room mate, he feels a bit jealous of their friendship. Stories he's heard about him paint him as a loyal friend, who would stick up for Akaashi when he was being bullied, and he was always there to offer help and advice.

He feels like the pettiest man in the world, but he's also aware that they would share a bed on occasion, when they couldn't afford to heat both bedrooms, or when one of them had been drinking too much and they just passed out watching a film.

Worst still, he's seen photos of Kageyama, and he's tall and handsome, with blue eyes, smouldering at the camera in a way Ennoshita can never manage.

He has no idea if Kageyama is even interested in men, but in his mind he's either in love with Akaashi and has been for years without confessing it, or they already had some kind of relationship which his boyfriend isn't disclosing for some reason, and he still harbours feelings for him. Both possible situations mean he'd really like to keep them apart as much as he can, otherwise he's worried Akaashi will be swept off his feet by this charming old flame.

There's a more pressing problem though, and one Ennoshita doesn't dare examine in too much detail for fear of the answer; why is it, even after three years, and him saying yes to a marriage proposal, does he still think Akaashi will leave him?

Everyone tells him Akaashi is madly in love with him, just as much as he is with him. Friends often tell him it would be sickening if they weren't so glad to see him so happy, finally. The tiny part of the Ennoshita family he still keeps in touch with adore Akaashi, and in turn the Akaashi family have treated him like a surrogate son since the day they met him.

The niggle of insecurity has obviously come from the fact their engagement is a secret, and has been for three weeks. Ennoshita has had to continue mentally referring to Akaashi as his boyfriend, for fear of dropping the word fiancé into a conversation by accident.

In hindsight, perhaps he should have waited to propose until after the restaurant opening. He'd already had the ring for about two months, stashed away in his work desk to stop Akaashi finding it. The decision to ask him was even older; he could say from the weekend he met Akaashi's parents, and asked if it would be ok to ask him sometime in the future.

Really though, he'd made the final, absolute decision, when he'd awoken the morning after his Uncle's funeral. He was nestled between Akaashi's legs, still clad in his suit trousers, head resting on his dress shirt. The duvet had been pulled over them both, in that haphazard way sheets are moved with difficulty when someone has fallen asleep on top of them already, and you're loathe to disturb them.

Akaashi was leaning against the headboard, in a half sitting position, and it was obvious he'd fallen asleep while holding Ennoshita as he slept, and they'd both slipped down slightly during the night. He knew his neck would be stiff when he eventually woke up, his own was killing him, and his shirt was covered in damp patches of drool, snot, and tears.

Ennoshita felt such a rush of love at that moment, that he slipped out from under the arm still around his back, checking before going further that he hadn't woken Akaashi, and went to find something.

In the drawer next to the kettle, he found a small sewing kit, the kind they always have in hotels for some reason, and cut off a length of thread. Carefully, he wrapped it around Akaashi's ring finger, and cut it off at the right length. Then he placed the thread on a piece of cardboard ripped from the sewing kit packaging, and marked off both ends of it. He knew he'd never manage to keep the thin piece of thread, but he could easily slip this card into his wallet.

The first day he was back at work, he went to the jeweller in his lunch hour, and they were really helpful with his scrappy piece of cardboard in place of the usual letter or number used for sizing. Then again, he was sure this happened all the time. He was particularly impressed by the assistant's use of pronouns when showing him rings, saying, 'What kind of thing do they like?'

So eventually, the excitement had got the better of him, and he'd gone and bought a bag of five cookies, some ready rolled icing, and a tube of pink writing icing. After three trials, he'd prepared the vessel for the ring, and made a snap decision to just do it the same night.

He said yes, of course he knew he would. They'd cried, hugged, he wore the ring, they went to bed, somehow closer than the day before. But then in the morning, Akaashi had put the ring on a chain around his neck, tucking it under his shirt, and then seeing the confusion in his face, explained to Ennoshita that it was just until after the restaurant opening, and wasn't that the best idea?

After the initial worry, he could see the wait for the announcement made sense, it really did. The focus should be on the restaurant, they had the rest of their lives to make it about them.

–

The combination of Konoha's many skills provides him with the best contacts in the business, and he's built a strong team of staff, as well as knowing how to get hold of well priced furniture and supplies. Combined with Ennoshita's budgeting skills, the initial investment money has stretched further, giving them a decent buffer zone to start making a profit. Koushi's food supply contacts and Akaashi's skill as Executive Chef means they have excellent food, prepared in interesting and delicious ways. Even front of house has been covered in the shape of Kiyoko, Takeda's old manager at the events company.

Bucrossio's had a loyal following of not only those people living nearby, but also those who read online reviews, and news that the restaurant is reopening has spread around the old regulars. Akaashi's heritage has ensured the support of the local Italian community, who recognise him as he used to live nearby and would visit often; but there are also those who recognise his unusual name from brief stints at more famous places in town, as well as his online presence which he has been working to build up since deciding to open the restaurant.

There's no way this restaurant can fail.

–

Two hours into the evening, the mood inside the restaurant is good, it's more like a wedding than anything. All their friends are all in one place, eating food from plates held in one hand, drinking champagne from the other, while congratulating them.

Ennoshita had no idea Asahi and Noya had become so close, but their attendance as the most mismatched couple he's ever seen shows the connection at the viewing party wasn't a one-off. Asahi is much taller and older than his date, but the softness in his eyes as he looks at him is unmistakably more than friendship, only confirmed by the ridiculously cute display of Noya standing on his tiptoes to kiss him as he blushes furiously.

Tanaka stands near them, attempting to woo Kiyoko, unaware that it's her job to be pleasant to everyone when they arrive. He's also unaware of Honoka, a pretty waitress standing nearby with a plate of hors d'oeuvres, who can't take her eyes off Tanaka. Ennoshita makes a mental note to introduce them properly to each other later on.

Their deputy parents, Suga and Daichi, are deep in conversation with Akaashi's actual parents. Recently, Daichi started playing at the Alumni volleyball club at the university, with Suga watching, and he found he was surprisingly good at reading plays from the benches. He would tell Daichi things he'd picked up, usually getting things spot on, which encouraged him to join in the training. After a few months, he was building strength and stamina, but, more importantly, helping the coach from the bench. Bokuto was continually amazed by this turn of events, remembering how clueless Suga was at the first match he took him along to. As usual, Bukuto was excited about the possibilities, and was trying to get their teams involved in training matches together.

Bokuto himself has brought along Kuroo again; they were right to think something was going on with those two, but it's not strictly what they suspected, and everyone in their circle of friends has been introduced to the concept of queerplatonic relationships over the last couple of years. Ennoshita is unexpectedly fond of these two; they might seem like loudmouths to those unfamiliar with them, but between them, they rival Suga and Daichi for their kindness and devotion towards their loved ones.

They definitely have some outstanding friends, and while it's nice seeing everyone in one place, this convivial atmosphere is actually killing Ennoshita.

He takes a brief moment away from the crowds by sitting outside. There's no garden as such, but because the restaurant is situated in a leafy suburb, it's not like the yard outside Koushi's. There's a small bench where the two of them have been sitting away from the other staff to discuss things, or just to take a break from the stress.

Not being able to talk about their engagement is harder than he expected. Especially since the last thing he saw before he came outside was Akaashi talking to Kageyama.

In person, Kageyama isn't quite the smooth talker Ennoshita imagined. He's still tall and handsome, but the broodiness actually seems to be genuine grumpiness. Even Hinata, the perpetual ray of sunshine that he is, was met with a scowl upon introduction. Not that it put him off, nothing much does, and Hinata still chatted away to him, ignoring the snub.

The only person Kageyama will talk to with anything more than one syllable words and grunts is Akaashi, so Ennoshita's jealousy hasn't abated at all. While it seems childish to stake claims on people, he really wishes Akaashi had the ring on, just to provide some kind of safety net for his feelings.

He hears his name, and looks up to see Suga calling him; Akaashi wants to give a thank you speech, and is asking for him to come inside. He sighs, and says he'll be right in.

–

Akaashi has already started speaking, giving thanks to specific people in turn. Once he sees Ennoshita come in, he beckons him to join him in front of everyone. He's still thanking Konoha for his help, and if he remembers correctly from the speech he helped him write, he'll be thanking his parents next.

He stands sentinel beside him, scanning the crowd, checking people are happy. He's heard this speech practised at least ten times this week. He doesn't need to listen.

Suddenly everyone is looking at him, their faces flushed with expectancy. Akaashi says his name, and it's loud, as if he's already said it once and been ignored.

He turns to him, and he's holding up the chain from around his neck, the ring spinning on it. He's smiling at him, telling the story about the cookie. Aloud, to a roomful of friends.

It's only then, as he steadies the chain and it stops moving, Ennoshita catches sight of the ring; hanging next to it is another, similar one.

He watches Akaashi undo the chain, taking his own ring off and putting it back on his finger where it belongs, as he talks about the other ring. He bought it just after the funeral as well, he'd been waiting to give it to Ennoshita the opening night of their restaurant, tonight, with all their friends.

But as usual, his fiancé – fucking hell, he said fiancé – had to jump the gun and do it first.

He repeats the question Ennoshita asked three weeks before, this time in English, and, of course he agrees. Tearfully, Akaashi puts the ring, this one silver, onto his ring finger, and kisses him, sweetly, softy, on the lips.

Their friends clap and cheer, someone, probably Bokuto or Kuroo, obnoxiously whistles. Akaashi's parents gather Ennoshita into a hug, with whispered promises that he's part of their family now.

After wiping tears, Akaashi goes back to his prepared speech, and thanks his parents for their support. While he speaks rehearsed lines, Ennoshita can't resist looking at his hand, admiring the ring; when he looks up Akaashi has caught him in the act, and winks at him.

The rest of their lives begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a chapter of a [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6946831/chapters/15842524) on here, and was so impressed that almost a whole chapter (26) had no dialogue, I wanted to have a go. So thanks to [thinkingCAPSLOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK) for inspiring me.
> 
> Edit - chapter 27 has no dialogue at all. I highly recommend reading this fic, it's beautiful


	10. Akaashi - at Suga and Daichi's wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set five years after 'Cut the Mustard'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had A LOT of fun writing this, I hope it's a good way to finish this series. I feel like I've said everything I can in this AU for now, you'll be relieved to know.

'Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, and beyond. I'm not sure if you'll remember me from earlier, but I was one of the Best Men. I'm sure your attention was drawn more towards the two sobbing grooms, but I can assure you I was there, handing over the tissues, as well as the rings.

I've been told it's tradition to tell a joke to break the ice, and I'm so sick of this one being suggested, I'm going to just tell you it, and get it out of the way. *cough cough* It's been an emotional day. Even the cake is in tiers. Don't groan at me! Blame him over there.

Don't worry, the rest doesn't have jokes, and it won't be a huge speech. I believe Daichi's Best Man has much more embarassing stuff to talk about as he was at college with him. That's right isn't it, Iwaizumi? Yes, I can see that is indeed correct, and from the fist bumping and beer downing going on over there, I'm guessing that table is full of college room mates and such. So if you want to hear all about Daichi's youthful indiscretions, I'm guessing that's where to go later on this evening.

I've only known Suga for five years I'm afraid. I'm assuming you've all heard the story about the apology cookie, yeah? Yeah, I can see a lot of nodding, probably because Suga will tell anyone who'll listen. Well, I'm the one that made the cookie. Ah thank you, no one has ever applauded my baking before. So yes, as the baker of the cookie, I imagine this is why I'm Suga's Best Man.

I met Suga because he used to be my boss. The first day I met him, he seemed concerned I spent my spare time eating in restaurants on my own, and then he helped me get together with my fiancé – he's that annoying cretin who's been videoing everything all day, but please don't take it out on me, I have to put up with him all the time. He's the one who told me the joke, by the way. See? He's a nightmare.

So, anyway obviously I had to repay Suga by meddling in _his_ love life. I encouraged Daichi with more biscuits – these two really are suckers for baked goods, if any of you need a favour from them in future – and he came to an event we put on. I guess if it wasn't already obvious, Suga, I can confess that I suggested that event in the first place to get things moving. Ah, and by your face, I can see you had no idea at all. You're so gullible... I mean, _pure_. Daichi guessed straightaway.

And so it was, at that very event, these two losers both realised they were head over heels for each other, and that was five years ago to the actual day.

After that, I had to put up with them fawning over each other every lunch time. Honestly, you have no idea how annoying it is to have to watch two people so smitten, feeding each other in the cafe. Tch, honestly... What's that, Suga? Urm, no I don't think myself and Chikara were as bad as all that? I think you might be getting confused in your old age.

What else can I tell you about Suga? Well, he's an enormous softie, of course. He looks after all his staff like they're his children, and is always very kind to customers. Unless you get on the wrong side of him, and then you'd better watch out, because that man is _brutal_. If you haven't already, you should see Suga playing volleyball. He might not have Daichi's thighs, but he can zone in on opponent's weaknesses and tear them apart with carefully chosen actions.

If you didn't know already, Daichi and Suga first met at a volleyball match. Apparently Suga thought you could dribble the ball... And that ludicrously loud laugh was from Bokuto who took him to that match. Wait, doesn't that mean he should be your Best Man after all, Suga? I can sit back down and let him take over? If you've never met Bokuto, you won't understand the horror on their faces, ok ok, I'll carry on giving the speech.

I'm going to be a little bit soppy now. There's not many bosses who are as good as Suga. After only a few months, I went to Suga and told him I was planning to buy a restaurant. Before anyone boos me, I always told him I wanted to, I just didn't think it would happen so quickly. Suga was very supportive, even though he knew he would be lost without me, obviously. As you already know, I can bake biscuits that cause grown men to behave like teenagers.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is... he didn't get angry that I went behind his back, or tell me I had to leave straightaway. He was happy for me, and he was behind me every step of the way. Plus, even though he would never say so himself, I could never have done it without him. He gave me a lot of confidence in myself and my abilities that I didn't have before. He really is the kindest person I've ever met.

Urm, can someone pass Suga the tissues before he gets snot all over his suit?

That's enough soppiness. I'll give you some dirt now. Suga got arrested once. He told us during 'Never Have I Ever' one night, but he never told us what it was for because he was too embarrassed. We actually have a pool on what it was. I was hoping that today, he might tell us who won?

Hinata thinks it might be for shoplifting, but he's only young and innocent. How old are you now, shrimpy? Twenty-two? Oh, I'm being scalded, he's twenty- _three_. That year makes all the difference in your twenties. Suga and Daichi have been 'nearly forty' for the whole time I've known them.

Bokuto on the other hand, thinks it's way more serious, and he thinks Suga might have a past as some kind of drug dealer. Yes, Suga, I know that's ridiculous, we've already discussed how ridiculous Bokuto is, I believe? More than once...

Me, on the other hand, I've seen Suga angry. I'm positive he got into a fight, possibly while drunk, defending one of his friends. It's the only thing that makes sense, because that's the kind of person he is.

So, Suga, can you finally reveal... wait wait, Chikara is waving his hand, I think he wants to get you in focus before you say anything. Have you even been filming anyone else during this speech, or just focusing on me, my treasure? Ready? Ok, Suga, the big reveal.'

_'Akaashi wins! I got arrested because I punched someone in the face. But in my defence, they were hassling Asahi!'_

'Ah of course. For anyone who doesn't know Asahi, he's that enormous man over there with a beard and long hair. You know, the one who looks like an _actual_ drug dealer. Yes, Noya, they can see him, you don't have to stand on the chair and point him out. Anyway, despite his size and general demeanour, Suga was right to protect him, because he's a bigger softie than Suga.

What do I win? I can't even remember. Frankly, I'll take whatever I can get. Oh! Urm, yes, everyone, this is Bokuto running over to give me … a high five. Excellent, thank you. No, Hinata, stay where you are. Thank you for holding him back, Kags, if only Kuroo had your reflexes.

Oh, while I'm talking about your staff, Suga, I should read out the telegram Sally sent. Sally used to work full-time for Suga until she moved to America with her boyfriend. Yes, I know that will be shocking to some of you, but Suga will occasionally hire people who are not gay. No, no! Don't shout! I'm kidding! Sorry, I should say, it's a running joke at Koushi's that we're all gay. I should stick to what I've written down before I offend anyone else...

The telegram! Of course, let's read that. *cough cough*

_Dear Suga, and Daichi of course. I'm very sorry I can't make it to your special day. It was impossible to get enough days off in a row to be able to fly out there. I understand Ennoshita is filming it all, so I should be able to see how much you cry for myself. I'm betting it's a lot._

_Even though it took a while for you to get together, we all knew it would happen eventually. You two are so made for each other, even though you're quite different. You just compliment each other very well, and we're very happy for you. My time at Koushi's was some of the best years of my life, and you'll always be like my second Dad._

_I love you Suga, and Daichi, don't you dare ever hurt him, or I won't hesitate to come back on a plane and kick your ass._

Oh lord, someone give him the tissues again! Daichi, can you please control your husband? Oh. Now I've set Daichi off. This is the first time you've heard him referred to as your husband, isn't it? Sorry everyone, I think I've broken the Grooms.

I have a way to fix it! Here's another telegram, this one from Ushijima. I took over his job at Koushi's while he temporarily went to play volleyball for Japan, but he never returned. Oh, and yes, he _is_ that Ushijima! You all know who I mean.

_Suga, sorry I'm not there, I'm playing volleyball, good luck, Wakatoshi._

An uncharacteristically gushy message there from Ushijima.

Ok, don't worry, I'm almost finished now. It's tradition on these occasions that the Best Man will toast the Bridesmaids, but as we don't have any of those I was going to toast the other Best Man, and his entourage.

I was lucky enough, I think that's the word anyway, to go on the stag night. Which was unusual anyway, because both of the Grooms came, so really it was just an excuse to all go out together and drink our body weight in shots. We had a lot of fun, and some people can definitely take their alcohol more than others. Yes, Chikara, I know I'm the worst drunk ever, and yes, Kageyama, I can see you agreeing over there, don't think I can't. Save it for my wedding speech, eh?

Special shout out to James, Daichi's son. For those of you not in the know, he's the handsome young man who gave Daichi away at the start of the ceremony. Anyway, I got to know him on the stag night, and he's very special, for many reasons I don't want to go into, if you know Daichi, you know what they are.

However, one I do want to tell you about is his incredible ability to drink fourteen pints of cider, with fourteen chasers of Jagermeister, and not vomit all over his shoes. If you're wondering how I know the exact number, it's because Iwaizumi made us all wear sticker charts around our necks to keep track of how much we had to drink. And if you're wondering how many drinks it took until Suga vomited on his shoes, it was seven. _And_ they were my shoes in the first place, which he'd already ruined anyway.

So I _was_ going to toast the other Best Man, but I have a feeling we did enough toasting on that night out to last us all year, so let's toast someone who can't be here.

Instead, I'd like us all to drink a toast to Cathy, James' Mum, and Daichi's first spouse. Suga isn't a replacement, he's a successor, and one who I'm reliably informed Cathy would have got on well with. Apparently, she was also a bit of a sass monster, with a wicked sense of humour, who was kind and charitable. Daichi certainly seems to have a type, doesn't he?

Before Cathy passed away, she gave Daichi her blessing to remarry once he met the right person, and I believe she would have been happy with his choice. There's no one better to take Daichi into the second half of his life, and to help him raise James.

So, please join me in raising a glass to Cathy. And for goodness sake, someone get Suga a glass of water, he has to be dangerously dehydrated from all the crying by now.

 _To Cathy!_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, as Bokuto and Kuroo play volleyball with Oikawa, and now Suga and Daichi also play in a Sunday leage along with his old college room mate Iwaizumi - well, it's only a matter of time before those two also meet. Although I worked out that Oikawa will be 16 years younger than Iwaizumi (I worked out the whole timeline of the 11 years covered in this series, I kid you not) and although at first I was unsure, eventually I decided I like the idea of that dynamic, it seems to fit them in my mind. So in this series, Iwaizumi will be about 46 when he eventually meets Oikawa, who will be 30.


End file.
